Electric machines may be driven by inverters having a plurality of solid-state switching devices. Measurement of a switching device's performance requires multiple voltage probes attached to predetermined locations on the switching device. Some of the probes are used to measure small voltages. The effect of ground loops can influence the measurement accuracy of small voltages. Ground loops may increase measurement errors and impose ambiguity among the voltage measurements.